A supply chain receives supplies from suppliers and provides products to customers. A supply chain may include buffers that store inventory used to make the products. The inventory stored at the buffers may be optimized to minimize costs associated with storage while satisfying customer service levels. A problem with inventory optimization is to generate an inventory optimization plan that effectively accounts for changes in a supply chain.